Onmund
is an apprentice at the College of Winterhold and a potential follower. Background Onmund seems to dislike his family. He states that his parents wanted him to be a farmer or a hunter instead of a mage. If the Dragonborn asks him if it is difficult being away from his family, he replies saying that it was "more like a blessing." When he asks the Dragonborn to retrieve his amulet, he says that even though they treated him badly, he still wants a last reminder of his family. Nordic by birth, he gladly enrolls at the college despite the fact that Nords stereotypically don't trust mages. If the Dragonborn is a Nord, he will make note of that and say that he's glad not to be the only Nord around. As with the other two apprentices, Brelyna Maryon and J'zargo, he is overeager about advancing his magical abilities. If the Dragonborn possesses the Amulet of Mara, he or she can marry Onmund. Follower He is available as a follower after the Dragonborn recovers his Family amulet. He makes use of Frost and Shock spells such as Frostbite and Lightning Bolt as well as Archery occasionally. He will resort to unarmed combat when he runs out of magicka. When low on health he may retreat from battle and make himself invisible until he has healed himself. He does not seem to like equipping better versions of mage robes, doing so only occasionally, and will often swap back to his defaults on fast travel. Onmund's main armor skill, unlike most mages, is heavy armor. If the dragonborn wishes for Onmund to have better armor then give him heavy armor. With Hearthfire installed, he can also become a Steward. His shock attacks at long range are particularly useful, and he can take on a bandit's attacks almost single-handedly. Quests *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Onmund's Request Bugs *If the Dragonborn chooses to marry Onmund before they have bought a house and they choose for him to live at his house, he might disappear from the college for a while. He will return after the player becomes the Arch-Mage. *While shooting at targets in the Hall of the Elements, he will not stop if a character crosses his spell, injuring them. * After moving Onmund to a house outside of the College of Winterhold, he will lose his status as a 'Follower' and can no longer accompany the player on quests. **This can be fixed. After marrying Onmund, the player needs let him leave the Temple of Mara and don't talk to him about where they want to live. He may disappear after a while but will eventually be in his room at the college. Simply asking him to follow the player character will now let him move anywhere else and still keep his follower status. * If Onmund is married, even after having a house and being Arch-Mage he still disappears. * If one has Onmund as a follower after marrying him, his dialogue list will not show the option for cooking a meal. * After delivering the amulet to Onmund it is possible to acquire him as a follower while still having Serana as a companion, thereby having two followers. This is true for any follower. * When asked to follow the Dragonborn, Onmund may sometimes take on the dialogue of Talvas, Neloth's apprentice, saying that Master Neloth will likely not mind him leaving. Appearances * de:Onmund es:Onmund ru:Онмунд Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards